


【TSN/ME】雪宝与斑比

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 坏脾气雪宝马总遇上了小鹿斑比花朵。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

01  
圣诞老人的一只驯鹿摔断了腿。  
  
如果时间倒流个几百年，这倒也不算个没法补救的大问题。但是现在——圣诞节等待着圣诞老人的孩子们遍布全世界，而新任圣诞老人Sean又是个甩手掌柜，哪怕他一年也就工作那么一天，他也不乐意满世界奔波去送礼物。所以从Sean成为圣诞老人起，派送礼物的任务就分散到了他的九只驯鹿上。驯鹿们敢怒不敢言，但是Sean最大的本事就是唱歌非常好听，每次驯鹿们对Sean冒火儿，他总能用美妙的歌声轻而易举地就抚平大家的怒火。  
但是就在三天前，其中一条驯鹿摔断了腿——尽管离圣诞还有半年多，但是它怎么也没法在圣诞跑那么多地方，为孩子们送礼物了。驯鹿里最为聪明，也最有责任感的Chris为此忧虑地几乎要开始掉毛，每天跟在Sean屁股后面逼着对方承担起自己的责任。Sean被逼的没法，在一个月黑风高的晚上连衣服都没打包地就逃之夭夭了，等第二天Chris在去找他，Sean早就不知道躲在世界那个角落了。  
  
Chris气得直拿蹄子踹Dustin——他本来想踹Sean的，不是圣诞老人那个Sean，而是他对象，同为驯鹿，跟圣诞老人Sean同名的那只Sean。但毕竟是自己家的驯鹿，Chris怎么舍得踹下去，只好去踹Dustin了。反正Dustin皮糙肉厚，而且还总是给Chris找麻烦，这顿踹算是他老早就欠下的。  
Dustin被踹得直往Chris家的Sean背后躲。Chris家的Sean看的焦心，倒不是为了被踹的Dustin，而是看Chris急成这样，他也不好受。灵机一动地，他立刻提出了一个补救方案：“不如，我们再找只驯鹿顶上吧。”  
“我们都被训练了几百年了，一般的驯鹿要怎么跟上我们的工作呢？”Chris倒是没再继续踹Dustin，只是语气里依旧是驱不散的忧虑。  
Chris家的Sean非常乐观地回答：“这不离今年的圣诞还有六个多月吗？我们可以紧急训练一下啊。而且一只跟不上，我们可以多训练几只啊。”  
这种时候也没有别的方法。尽管内心还是有顾虑，Chris也只能同意了这个主意。  
  
02  
Chris的招聘启事在各个森林里贴了快一个月。这一个月里Chris等得心急如焚，幸好他家的Sean不离不弃，他才没真的被逼到把全身的毛都掉光。  
一个月后，Dustin带来了一个好消息。  
——他找到了愿意和他们一起工作的驯鹿。  
  
Chris和他家的Sean鹿不停蹄地去见这位未来的新同事。甫一照面，他们就双双陷入了沉默。  
  
Dustin带来的这头鹿有着矫健而优美的身姿，清澈温暖的棕色眼睛，白色的斑点规律地点缀在黄色的毛皮上，边上有着一圈白毛的尾巴张扬地翘起——  
但从外表来看，Chris和他家的Sean几乎是第一眼就喜欢上了这位同伴。唯一也是致命的问题就是——  
“Dustin，你带来了一头白尾鹿？！！”  
  
连物种都能搞错，Chris被自家好友气的差点又要开始掉毛。  
  
03  
Dustin带来的这位“新同事”的确不是驯鹿，而是一头白尾鹿。他的名字叫做Eduardo，不过Dustin叫他“Wardo”。  
Eduardo的个性就像他的外表一般可亲。他冲着初次见面的Chris和他家的Sean露出一个腼腆地笑容，解释道：“我是Dustin的好朋友——他把你们现在遇到的问题和我讲了，听说你们到现在还没有找到替补的驯鹿，我就自告奋勇过来帮忙了。”  
Eduardo的善意让Chris几乎要感动到落泪。但他依旧态度并没有半点动摇——圣诞老人不工作让驯鹿们送礼物已经很不合传统了，要是再多一只白尾鹿当同事，Chris干脆把送礼物的活儿外包给快递公司得了。  
只是还没等他说出拒绝的话，Dustin已经眨着他那双又黑又圆又亮的大眼睛，可怜巴巴地求Chris：“Chris，Wardo可是跨越了大半个地球过来帮忙的，你忍心拒绝他的好意吗？”  
对着这样的Dustin，Chris还能狠下心来，但是当他对上一旁因为自己坚决的态度而神色失落，原本明亮生气的棕色眼睛都蒙上了一层水雾的Eduardo的时候，Chris发现自己拒绝的话突然说不出口了。  
  
“既然这样，那就多谢Eduardo你的帮忙了。”毕竟是Chris家的Sean，全世界最了解Chris的驯鹿就是他了。在察觉到了Chris的纠结后，Sean稍作衡量，就帮着Chris做了决定。  
听到自家Sean的话，Chris内心不由得松了口气。但面上，他还是责怪地瞪了自家Sean一眼后，才对Eduardo道：“那么，欢迎你成为我们的新同事。”  
接下来Eduardo绽放的笑容几乎要让Chris的心都化开。  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

04  
在接受Eduardo成为自己的新伙伴后没过几天，Chris就开始庆幸自己当时做出了这个选择。  
虽然是Dustin的好友，但Eduardo一点儿也不像Dustin那样不靠谱。相反，Eduardo办事稳重，性情温和，来北极没多久就和所有的驯鹿成为了朋友。自从Eduardo来了之后，Dustin闯祸的频率都大大降低。偶尔驯鹿里面一两个爱闹的和Eduardo开玩笑开得过火了，Eduardo也不生气想，倒是让那几个调皮鬼不好意思得很，自觉得安分好几天。  
  
在圣诞来临之前，圣诞老人的驯鹿们其实是很闲的。但Eduardo是新手，Chris为他制定了严格的训练计划，从长跑到负重，还有最重要的对方向的识别。在认识Eduardo之前，Chris从来没想过一只白尾鹿做这些能做的像一只驯鹿那么好。而且，在这样的训练强度下，哪怕是Dustin，也常常会抱怨，但Eduardo都坚持了下来。Chris越看Eduardo越满意，到后来他看Eduardo的目光简直就像是个骄傲的母亲看自己每天都在变得更加优秀的孩子。  
  
但就在Eduardo来北极的第二个月，他的训练被迫中止了。  
——他病倒了。  
  
05  
“我真傻，真的。”面对病倒后连尾巴都无力得垂搭下来而掩盖住了尾巴尖的白毛的的Eduardo，Chris自责得不行，“我早该想到的，白尾鹿怎么可能适应北极的气候呢？要是我没那么疏忽大意，你就不会病倒了。”  
Dustin趴在Eduardo身边，小心翼翼地用前蹄碰了碰对方的额头。刚一碰上，他就立刻缩了回来，一副要哭了的样子。  
  
“不怪你们。”Eduardo有气无力地回答，“是我自己瞒着你们的。我早就该告诉你们，我来自巴西，没……”  
“天哪，我竟然让一只巴西的白尾鹿在北极冻了一个多月。”Chris几乎要自责地把脑袋埋进冰雪里。  
“我又没告诉你们，你也不知道我来自巴西啊。”Eduardo努力朝着Chris露出一个安抚的笑，“我太希望能成为你们的一员了——这是我从小的梦想。而且，其实我做的还不错，不是吗？虽然这次生病了，不过我想这只是因为我还不够适应北极的气候，等我在北极再多待一段时间……”  
“不行，等你病好了你就得回去。”Chris坚定地反驳了了Eduardo的话。这回连Dustin都不帮Eduardo了。  
Eduardo看看Chris，又看看Dustin，眼里有蒙上了一层水雾——不过Eduardo的眼睛一向水汪汪的，Chris可以骗自己说Eduardo并不是因为难过得快要哭出来。  
  
Eduardo绞尽脑汁地想着劝说Chris让自己留下来的理由，但还没等他开口，Chris家的Sean就小跑着过来了。等他跑到了他们面前，Chris家的Sean却又卡了壳，怎么也没能说出自己想说的话。  
“出什么事情了？”  
在Chris急切地追问下，他家的Sean小心翼翼地瞅着他，开口道：“Sean回来了，还带回来一个雪人。”  
  
Sean？  
Chris的立刻沉了下来。一扭头，他将面部表情转换成和蔼的笑容，对着Eduardo道：“Wardo，你先好好休息，我有点事情需要处理，待会儿再来看你。”  
Eduardo乖巧地点头。  
  
Chris转过身，阴森而气势汹汹地离开了。  
  
06  
“冷静，冷静——”  
Sean最大的武器就是他的歌声，然而这回Chirs根本没给他唱歌的机会，见了他就追着他不停地用蹄子踹他，一副要把Sean踹出个好歹后正好换个Boss的气势。Sean抱着脑袋躲得狼狈，想往那个和自己同名的驯鹿身后躲，却发现对方早就躲得远远的，摆明了准备见死不救。没办法，为了保命，Sean只好把自己缩在了自己带来的小个子雪人身上。  
  
Chris果然停下了动作。他和Sean带来的雪人Mark面面相觑了几秒钟，对方就冷漠地往旁边一闪，把身后的Sean暴露出来。  
  
忽略身后Sean凄厉地求救声，Mark随便找了个方向就往前走。他来自一个海上小国阿伦戴尔，那里的雪景索然也很漂亮，但并没有北极这么壮观。第一次来到这里的Mark准备花上几天时间好好熟悉北极的环境。  
  
他顺着一条被驯鹿们踏出的小道一路往前。越向前走，能看见的生物也越少。他也不担心自己走失，继续漫无目的地走着，直到他听到一声细小的哽咽。  
Mark本来想当做没听见继续往前，然而那抽泣声也来越到，哪怕是Mark这种自认没啥同情心的雪人，都没法再视而不见下去。有些不耐烦地，Mark朝着声源处走去。  
出乎他意料的是，在雪地上哭泣的是一只狼狈不堪而神色萎靡的白尾鹿。  
  
北极哪来的白尾鹿？这个问题从他脑海里一闪而过，又迅速被他自己找到了答案——Sean之前好像是说过，他手下那帮驯鹿找了头白尾鹿帮忙。  
Mark站在离这头白尾鹿几步远的地方，抿着唇看着对方不说话。他又不是什么擅长说好话的家伙，在阿伦戴尔的时候就常常因为讲话刻薄把Anna公主气到拿雪球打他。虽然这只是一只白尾鹿，但他可不想被对方踹上一脚。  
  
于是当Eduardo察觉到有生物来到自己面前，连忙擦干自己的眼泪抬起头的时候，看到的就是这样的景象——  
一个身材瘦小的雪人站在他的面前。不同意他的同类们，这只雪人瘦巴巴得像个营养不良的孩子，尤其是过于尖锐的下巴让他看上去就不怎么讨喜。但他那双蓝色玻璃珠做成的眼睛在雪地里闪烁着清冷的光芒，让Eduardo被这样的眼睛看得忍不住不好意思起来。  
尤其是在他想起，对方可能把自己哭唧唧的样子看了个正着的时候。  
  
“你可以回去。”端详了对方好一会的Mark终于开口，但是没头没尾的话明显让Eduardo一头雾水。Eduardo好奇地冲着他眨着眼睛，不解地问道：“回去哪儿？”  
“你在生病。你是一只白尾鹿，而白尾鹿根本不适合北极的气候。无论你是为什么答应留下来帮忙，你没必要为了所谓的承诺搭上自己的命。现在回你的家乡还来得及，也没人会嘲笑你。”Mark难得耐心地解释道。  
“……”Eduardo本就因为生病而蒙上一层阴影的眼睛更显黯淡。他摇了摇头，小声道，“我不是因为这个哭的。我哭是因为……Chris他们因为我生病了想让我回家，但我想留下来。”  
“你为什么会想留下来？你根本不适合这里。”  
Eduardo并没有因为Mark过于直接的话语而生气——或者说，他听过太多这样的话了，以至于他现在已经不会因为这个而生气了。他羞涩地笑了笑，开口道：“我很小的时候就梦想着……梦想着有朝一日能像那些驯鹿一样，给圣诞老人帮忙，为全世界的孩子们送去礼物。但我是一只白尾鹿，而且我生在巴西，我本来一辈子也不可能来到北极的，如果不是因为这次的意外。”  
Mark沉默地看着他。在Mark专注的目光下，Eduardo更加不好意思起来。就在他低头盯着地上的冰雪不说话的时候，Mark已经走到了他的身边。  
  
一只冰雪做成的手触碰到了Eduardo的额头，冰凉却又不过分冰冷的触感让Eduardo忍不住往对方手里蹭了蹭。他抬起眼睛，就看到Mark依旧面无表情地注视着自己。  
“你在发烧。”Mark指出。  
Eduardo点点头，辩解道：“其实我休息休息就好了……”  
他的话在Mark的怀抱中戛然而止。  
  
雪人身上的寒意为浑身滚烫的Eduardo带来了一丝凉意，却又不会如积雪一般冷得让Eduardo打寒颤。察觉到Mark的用意，Eduardo感激却又带点担心的问道：“谢谢你……可是，这样你不会融化吗？”  
“我比一般的雪人耐热。”Mark简单的说明道，“你可以休息一会儿，等你眼睛没那么红了，我带你去找你的朋友——你是偷跑出来的吧？我猜你的朋友们现在应该着急了。”  
Eduardo内疚地低下头，将头靠在雪人的肩膀上。半晌，他才闷着声音小声道：“雪人都像你这么好吗？”  
“不。”Eduardo等了好一会儿才等到Mark的回答，“我这样的雪人是独一无二的。”  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

07  
Eduardo被Mark送回去的时候，还没等他走到他的驯鹿小伙伴们面前，远远地看到安全回来的Eduardo后心终于落下来的Dustin就泪眼汪汪得扑了上来。  
在心里迅速对比了一下对方身为一只驯鹿的体型和己方——一头白尾鹿和一个瘦小的雪人——的体型后，Mark当机立断地扯着Eduardo往旁边一躲。来不及调转方向更来不及刹车的Dustin就这么直直地冲进了雪地里，一阵惊天动地的巨响过后和漫天的冰雪渣子过后，只剩一个雪地上一个巨大的坑彰示着他巨大的冲击力。  
  
“这就是你的驯鹿朋友？”Mark问。  
Eduardo望着地上那个大坑，有些担心地点了点头。  
Mark歪着头思考了片刻，才得出结论到：“那你是挺不适合这份工作的——你不够蠢。”  
  
带着自家Sean终于走到Eduardo和Mark面前的Chris还没来得及向Eduardo问好，就听到了Mark这句话。苦大仇深地瞪着Dustin撞出的那个大洞，Chris简直想就这么拿冰雪把那个大坑堵上，把Dustin埋进雪地里得了。  
  
将Dustin从被活埋的悲惨命运里拯救出来的是Sean。  
尽管被Chris踹得鼻青脸肿，但好歹保住一条命的Sean还是愉悦地哼着小调来找Mark了。他走到Chris身边，视线从Mark移到了对方身边那只自己并不熟悉的小鹿，又环绕四周一圈，最后疑惑地摸着下巴道：“奇怪了，Dustin呢，他不是跑的最快的那个吗？”  
Chris的脸又沉了下来。还没等Sean扯开嗓子喊Dustin的名字，他就一蹄子把Sean踹进了雪地里。  
  
怒火终于发泄出去的Chris转向Eduardo，直把对方看得忍不住往Mark身后缩后，他才无奈地笑道：“在外面跑累了不？还不快点回去好好休息一下，万一病加重了怎么办？”  
Eduardo连忙点头。一旁的Mark双手环住Eduardo的脖颈，小心翼翼地支撑着还有点虚弱的Eduardo往驯鹿们的栖息点走去。  
  
被Chris一蹄子拍进雪地里的Sean好不容易艰难地从雪地里探出个脑袋，正想继续往上爬，被他带到北极的好友Mark就目不斜视地踏着他的脑袋从坑上走了过去。  
“Wardo，小心一点，这地有点不平。”  
“哦……”  
  
卷毛都要被踩秃的Sean趴在坑沿上，悲愤地注视着越行越远的雪人和鹿。  
  
08  
等Eduardo睡着后不久，Mark和Chris就爆发出了激烈的争吵。  
——或者说，是Chris态度激烈，Mark依旧保持着他身为一个雪人的冷静的争吵。  
  
“Wardo为什么不能继续这份工作？你也说了，他跑得非常快，体力也很好，对方向也很敏锐，一般的驯鹿都没法做的像他那么好。既然如此，他为什么不能继续？”Mark有条有理地指出。Chris听得几乎想翻一个大大的白眼——  
“我知道，Eduardo是很好，但他是白尾鹿啊！你也看到了，才来北极一个月，他就被冻到生病了。现在还是夏天，他不可能熬得过北极的冬天的。”见Mark紧抿着唇的样子，Chris叹了口气继续说道：“我也很想让Eduardo留下来，但这是不可能的，我们必须认清现实。”  
“没什么是不可能的。”Mark打断了Chris的话，他犀利的目光锁定着Chris，胸有成竹得近乎自大的态度几乎让Chris窝火，“如果Wardo可以忍受住北极的严寒天气，他是不是就可以留下来？”  
Chris深吸了一口气，把自己的情绪压制下来，勉强保持镇定地点了点头。  
  
Mark满意地一笑。他挑挑眉，意有所指地开口道：“如果我没记错，Sean是不是有几件好久没穿过的圣诞老人服？”  
Chris几乎是立即领会了Mark的意思。他皱了皱眉，权衡了一下利弊——反正Sean当上圣诞老人后也没穿过……挣扎了好一会儿，Chris终于下定了决心：冲着Mark点了点头。  
  
好不容易从雪地里爬出来的Sean：“等等，我是不是错过了什么！？”  
  
09  
Sean被Chris用蹄子威迫着去把自己的圣诞老人棉袄修改成Eduardo能穿的款式——其实Chris的原话是，要吗你把衣服改了，Eduardo代你工作；要么你就别改，在北极乖乖留到圣诞节的时候穿上这衣服去送礼物。虽然这句话的确在很大程度上改变了Sean的心意，但震慑住Sean让他乖乖修改自己的衣服的主要原因，明显还是Chris放到了他脊柱上的鹿蹄。  
明明他才是Boss，为什么总是过得这么憋屈？Sean简直要怀疑人生。  
  
驯鹿们都自告奋勇地去帮着做衣服，留着照顾Eduardo的就成了Mark。Eduardo还没醒过来，Mark就坐在他身边，膝盖上放着一本从Sean那里搜刮来的古籍，借着冰雪的反射的光芒就看了起来——他毕竟是一个雪人，火光是他无法靠近的东西。  
翻过最后一页的时候，Eduardo依旧还在沉睡。Mark伸出手碰了碰对方的额头，发现温度已经退了下来。确定了这一点的Mark并没有立刻把手收回来，而是小心翼翼地抚摸着对方头上被汗水沾湿的软毛。  
对雪人来说，感受动物的体温并不是什么愉快的体验。但Mark却只是一遍又一遍地感受着手底传来的温暖。  
  
10  
病好后的Eduardo几乎要被巨大的喜悦所淹没。  
  
他的喜悦当然不仅仅是来自于大家送给他的红色小棉袄——这可是用圣诞老人的衣服改的——还有Chris告诉他的，他可以继续留下来这件事情。尽管因为穿上厚重的棉袄，Eduardo的动作也难免不如之前灵活，为此他还要在经历一段严苛的训练。  
但是，只要能留下来，就代表圣诞节的时候Eduardo可以和其他驯鹿一起去送礼物，这对Eduardo来说，可以说是最好的礼物了。在对每一个帮助了自己的人和驯鹿表达了感谢后，Eduardo找遍了各个角落，都没能找到帮他想出了这个方法的小雪人。他向自己遇到的每一个生物询问了一遍，终于在圣诞老人用来放杂物的冰洞里找到了Mark。  
  
“Mark！”Eduardo站在冰洞门口，笑眯眯地朝着在冰洞里不知道在找些什么的Mark喊。身处一堆乱七八糟的东西中央的雪人抬头看了他一眼，面无表情地说道：“你挡住光了。”  
Eduardo连忙往旁边移了移。见Mark又低着头开始忙自己的事情，他往前走了几步，站在那一堆杂物边上，好奇地瞅Mark。等了一会儿，Mark依旧没分出心思理他，Eduardo无聊地拿起边上一个小镜子，没想到镜面刚对上自己的脸，他就听见一个陌生的声音对他说道：“哦，亲爱的小鹿，你真是世界上最美丽的白尾鹿了……”  
“呀！”Eduardo吓得把镜子扔上了天，但镜子被扔后发出的尖叫又让他手忙脚乱地把镜子接住。  
“好吧。”镜子的声音听上去有些无奈，“虽然你是一只一惊一乍的白尾鹿，但你依旧是世界上最善良最美丽的白尾鹿了——就是你身上的衣服太丑了。到底是谁给你做的这身衣服，简直是暴殄天物……”  
Eduardo这下可生气了：“这是我的好朋友们送我的礼物，我觉得这身衣服很漂亮。”  
“哦，可怜的小鹿。”镜子继续道，“看来上帝光顾着给你美貌了，连最基本的审美都没给你。”  
Eduardo气的尾巴都直了起来，但一贯好脾气的他这时候连句粗话都不会回。他们的动静终于引起了Mark的注意。雪人瞅了他们一眼，随口建议道：“Wardo，你要是觉得这个镜子烦，可以在雪地里挖个坑埋进去。”  
“可是……”  
“没什么大不了的，Dustin和Sean都被埋过，他们现在不也好好的？一个小教训罢了。”  
见Eduardo的态度开始动摇，镜子立刻换了个说辞道：“亲爱的小鹿，你绝对是世界上最美丽最善良最聪慧的白尾鹿了，哪怕是再土气的棉袄，都能被你穿出今年流行款的气度。”  
“……”Eduardo第一次见到这样翻脸如翻书的镜子，一时间根本想不出该怎么回应他。  
Mark嗤笑了一声后便低下头继续找起了自己的东西，不再理会一边的鹿和镜子。  



	4. Chapter 4

11  
Mark常常和Sean一起不见踪影。  
  
Eduardo平时要训练，闲下来的时候驯鹿们常常聚在一起，围着火堆取暖。这个时候Sean总会出现，为驯鹿们带来美妙的歌声。尽管Eduardo并不是非常喜欢Sean玩世不恭的态度，但他也不得不承认，Sean的歌声有一种让大家的心情跟着他起伏的魔力。也许Sean有一部分的塞壬血统，不然人类怎么会有这样动人的歌声呢？  
  
但是Mark从来都是缺席这种聚会的。他是雪人，冰雪才是他的本源，而火堆只会给他带来毁灭。他也从未表现出对聚会的兴趣。当Sean带着他的驯鹿们围着升起的火堆载歌载舞的时候，Mark就会找个安静的地方，看他之前找到的古籍。  
起码，这是Eduardo找到Mark的时候，Mark正在做的事情。Mark对古籍有一种近似于迷恋的情感，Eduardo已经不止一次看到Mark在研究那些古老的文字了。尽管看不懂上面的字符，Mark也很少把注意力从古籍上分出一点给Eduardo，但Eduardo依旧乐此不疲的每次都翘了聚会来找Mark。  
有时Eduardo也会和Mark说说话。当然，只是Eduardo单方面的在说话。Mark依旧一副专心致志看书的样子，但Eduardo说话的时候他也不阻止，Eduardo猜想Mark应该还是在听的。因为按照Mark的性子，他要是嫌烦了，才不会委屈自己，准会毫不留情地让Eduardo闭嘴。  
  
Eduardo和Mark说的最多的，就是驯鹿们发生的一些趣事。他提到最多的就是Dustin，因为Dustin是大家的开心果，就是他偶尔闯了祸，也只会是那种让人会心一笑的，可以说是可爱的的那种小祸。其次就是Chris和他家的Sean。Eduardo大约是有点羡慕他们两个的，能遇到陪伴自己一生的伴侣，这自然是一件令人羡慕的事情。不过……Eduardo提到他们两个的时候总会偷眼瞅Mark，然后总会无来由地偷偷笑起来。Mark从没搞懂过Chris和驯鹿Sean生活得幸福美满跟Eduardo看着自己笑这两件事情之间有什么联系，但是Eduardo笑起来的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，再晶莹的冰雪也映照不出Eduardo眼里的光芒，所以Mark也就放弃了追根究底，任由Euardo一次次地冲着自己笑。  
  
Eduardo和驯鹿们在一起的时候，常常和他们讲自己小时候的事情。巴西的风光是驯鹿们从未见过的风景——最起码，巴西夏天炽热的阳光是他们从未触及的东西。巴西和北极截然不同的风土人情也是让驯鹿们无比好奇的事情。但是Eduardo只和Mark提过一次，而那次也是Mark唯一一次回应了Eduardo。  
Mark对他说，Wardo，我没去过巴西。  
Eduardo差点脱口而出带Mark去巴西的邀请——但就在话出口前，他突然想起，Mark是个雪人，巴西热烈的阳光就如同他们聚会上的火堆一般，是Mark无法靠近的东西。  
接下来的时间里Eduardo没有再开过口。他只是安静地看着Mark看书时候的侧脸，一个大胆的想法在他的脑海里成形。  
  
12  
Eduardo找上了Sean。他想知道，有没有什么办法能让Mark不再惧怕高温。  
Sean因为Eduardo这个问题哈哈大笑起来。一直到Eduardo用上了Chris在踹人前常用的凶巴巴的眼神后，他才勉强遏制住了自己的笑意道：“傻小鹿，你觉得Mark只要不会在阳光下融化了，他就能高兴了？”  
Eduardo不明就里地点点头。  
Sean轻咳一声后，才摇着头说：“要不怎么说你傻呢。Mark有没有和你说过，他是怎么被创造出来的？”见Eduardo沉默着摇着头，他才继续说道：“Mark是被阿伦戴尔的Elsa女王创造出来的。Elsa女王天生就有控制冰雪的能力，他创造了Mark，也赋予了Mark生命。之所以Mark不会那么容易就融化，就是因为他的身体里流淌着Elsa女王的魔力。”  
“那是不是Elsa女王再多给Mark一点魔力，Mark就不怕阳光和火堆了？”Eduardo好奇地问道。  
“哪有这么简单。就算有着Elsa女王的魔力，Mark也只是个雪人而已。而且，因为是Elsa女王的魔力支持着Mark的生命，一旦Elsa女王去世了，或是魔力消退了，Mark也会变回普通的雪人。”  
Eduardo紧紧地咬着下唇，Sean耐心地等了好一会儿，才听到他小声地说道：“会有办法的……Mark这么聪明，一定能找到办法的。”  
  
Sean看着眼中一片坚毅的Eduardo，玩味地挑了挑嘴角。  
  
13  
Mark发现Eduardo比往常沉默了很多。  
原本总是叽叽喳喳地在自己身边说个不停的小鹿最近只是安静地坐在他身边。没了Eduardo柔软的声音萦绕在自己身边，他费心找的古籍也似乎没了那么大的吸引力。忍受了几天后，Mark终于没法坚持下去了。他把书一合，一言不发地盯着面前的Eduardo。  
Eduardo被Mark直勾勾的眼神盯得连尾巴都拘束地摇了起来。他紧张地眨着眼睛，纠结了半天都没能问出一句“怎么了”。  
  
“Wardo。”  
Eduardo连忙点头。  
  
又是一阵漫长的寂静。  
在Eduardo期待的眼神中，Mark终于开口了——  
“你想不想学认字？”  
  
……？？？  
终于反应过来Mark说了什么的Eduardo差点一跃而起。他兴奋地绕着Mark跑了好几圈，才想起来要回复Mark。  
“好的，好的——我是说，我想跟着你学认字，我当然愿意了！”  
  
Eduardo的心情终于明朗起来。接下来Eduardo总算又有了活力，不安分地在Mark身边蹦蹦跳跳了半天，Eduardo突然用脑袋蹭了蹭Mark的肩膀，蹭了满脑袋的冰雪后，在Mark不赞同的目光下绽开一抹灿烂的笑容道：“Mark，你会那么多东西，都是从书里看来的吗？”  
“也不算。”Mark耸耸肩，声音里带着少见的轻松，“最早教我识字的其实是Elsa女王——就是创造了我的人。她本来是想教Anna公主处理政事，但是Anna公主学得三天打鱼两天晒网，Elsa就创造了我，让我陪着Anna公主学习。不过她大概也没想到，最后我会学得比Anna更好。”  
Eduardo又低着头，轻声笑了起来。好半天，他才用他一贯软糯的声音开口道：“Mark你这么聪明，学什么都能学得很好的。”  
这回Mark看着他的笑容，依旧不明白对方到底在笑些什么什么。但听着Eduardo的笑声，这几天一直笼罩在他的心头的阴云也被驱散了个干净，嘴角也不自觉地勾起了一个久违的笑容。 


	5. Chapter 5

14  
Eduardo和Mark相处的时间越来越长。  
自从Mark说要教Eduardo识字以来，他就真的给Eduardo找了一些最基本的认字材料。Mark会不少文字，他问Eduardo想学哪一种的时候，Eduardo毫不犹豫地选择了阿伦戴尔——这是Mark的故乡，尽管Eduardo不知道自己有没有去阿伦戴尔的机会，但是学会了阿伦戴尔的文字与语言，让Eduardo有一种离Mark更近的感觉。  
小个子雪人没对Eduardo的选择做出任何的评价，他只是无所谓地耸了耸肩后，就继续看他那本页面都已经斑驳的古籍。但第二天的时候Mark就给Eduardo带来了一本阿伦戴尔的书，里面都是最为基础的文字。Eduardo也不知道Mark是从哪里找来的这本书——直到他翻开书籍，看到里面崭新到墨迹都刚刚干涸的文字后，喜悦的火花从他的心口炸开，一点一点地向四肢蔓延，迅速占据了身体的每一个角落。他注视着Mark，笑意盈盈的眼睛里闪烁的光芒连北极的极光都为之逊色。Mark不自在地轻咳了一下，一把抢过那本书，指着第一行，用比平时还要快上许多的语速道：“我现在教你第一篇——我就教一遍，接下来你自己看，学不学的会就看你自己了。”  
Eduardo用力地点着头，好像这样Mark就能了解到他的决心有多坚定似的。他笑眯眯地瞅着雪人的侧脸，尾巴翘得老高老高，连尾巴尖上那撮白毛都比平日里更加精神。  
  
15   
当Dustin发现异样的时候，他已经不知道有多久没在训练以外的时间看到Eduardo了。  
关心好友的Dustin本想训练一结束就找Eduardo好好聊一聊，没想到Eduardo的项目刚结束，Dustin刚和Chris讲了几句话，再去找Eduardo，对方已经不见踪影。  
“你找什么呢？”Dustin脸上的失落明显到Chris都没法视而不见，他一边在脑海里根据Eduardo今天的进步调整Eduardo的训练进度，一边随口问道。  
Dustin听见Chris这句话，脸上一下子亮了起来。他眨巴着他那双圆溜溜的眼睛，好奇地向Chris询问道：“Chris，Eduardo最近都去哪里了啊？我都好久没和他一起玩耍了。”  
Chris的大脑有那么一分钟的停摆。等他回过神来，对上Dustin不解的眼神时，他连忙清了清嗓子回道：“他都跟Mark一会呢。”  
“Mark？”Dustin是非常喜欢Mark的。不同于Chris看Sean总带了些“恨铁不成钢”的意味儿，虽然Sean不算个称职的圣诞老人，但是总是能有很多新奇主意的Sean让Dustin非常的崇拜。爱屋及乌的，他觉得Sean带回来的雪人Mark肯定也有他的不凡之处。事实上也确实如此，尽管Dustin和Mark相处不多，而在这简短的相处里大部分的时间都是Mark在嘲讽Dustin，但Mark的博学已经足以让Dustin刮目相看。一听说Eduardo是和Mark一块儿，Dustin立刻就没了疑虑——当然啦，Mark和Eduardo是Dustin见过的最聪明的雪人和白尾鹿，他们两个相处得好，也是理所应当的。  
  
Chris却明显有着不同的考量。不同于懵懂无知的Dustin，Chris能从Mark和Sean的行动中猜出Mark来这里有着别的目的——尽管Eduardo非常地相信Mark，他对越来越亲密的雪人和白尾鹿却有着一种莫名的不安。唯一能感受到他的不安的大概也只有他家的Sean，但他家的Sean除了语言上的安慰之外，也帮不上别的忙。他只能继续压制着不安，将赌注压在Sean仅存的一点身为圣诞老人的责任感上。他看着表情一下子轻松下来的Dustin，欲言又止地叹了口气，到最后也只是无奈地摇摇头，把心里的想法压了回去。  
  
15  
Sean的确还有点仅存的责任感。  
Eduardo在训练的时候，Sean就带着Mark一起往北极最深处探索。他是一个非常尽职的解说者——无论他喜不喜欢自己圣诞老人的身份，北极都是他最为熟悉的地方——他了解北极的每一个角落，而他风趣而详尽的解说也让人印象深刻。  
一路上,Mark一边小心观察着周围的环境，一边将Sean话里的要点记住。但这并不代表他想和Sean讨论Eduardo，尤其是Sean一直在鼓说他做的事情。  
  
但他确实知道——他确实知道Sean说的话有他的道理，哪怕Mark也知道，Sean坚持让Eduardo而不是其他的驯鹿，有很大一部分是出自他的私心，但就像Sean一样，他来到北极，从一开始也就不是为了什么大公无私的目标。而Mark更知道——在他心里的某个角落，已经逐渐因为Sean的话而动摇。  
  
“这只是请Eduardo帮一个小忙，他又不会受什么伤害。”在Mark再一次拒绝了他的建议后，Sean无所谓地表示。但在接收到Mark那比北极的风雪更加冰冷的眼神的时候，他识趣地闭上嘴，耸耸肩不说话了。  
Mark过了好一会儿才收回自己的视线。他望向茫茫的冰雪——他寻找了不知道多久，终于在北极找到了一线希望。他不能放弃，而他也无法放弃。  
  
16  
Eduardo并不知道Chris的担忧，也不知道Mark与Sean一次次关于他的讨论。在繁重的训练之余，他如饥似渴地吸收着Mark教给他的知识。Mark最早给他的那本书里记述了许多阿伦戴尔的小故事。用Mark的话讲，就是些用来哄小孩子的故事，但Eduardo非常喜欢这些故事，尤其是喜欢在Mark身边结结巴巴地读他们。Eduardo对着Mark读书的时候，Mark总是一脸冷漠地翻着自己的书，好像把Eduardo的声音当做风声一啸而过——但是在Eduardo读错了那个单词，或是遇见不认识的生词的时候，Mark又总能立刻发现，迅速地做出反应。  
  
时光就这样不知不觉地从指间溜过。北极的夏天终于过去，不久后，他们又迎来了北极的长夜。Chris给他们每一只鹿的脖子上都挂了一只小灯，尤其是Eduardo——他从没经历过这么长的夜，Chris生怕他看不清路不小心摔雪坑里，因此每次Eduardo要去找Mark，Chris总要一遍遍地跟他确认夜路行走安全守则，确定没有遗漏了才放Eduardo离开。  
温度也一天天地降低，Eduardo身上的衣服也越来越厚。当他的朋友们聚在火堆边上取暖的时候，Eduardo就缩在Mark身边继续跟着Mark学习。但天气实在太冷了，Eduardo几乎要被冻到看不清书上的字。Mark表面不在意，但没过几天，Eduardo再来找他的时候，他就把Eduardo带去了驯鹿们的聚会。虽然只是远远地看着火光，但也比偏僻的雪地里要好得多。Sean的歌声也成了他们课堂上的背景音，天知道Sean作为一个人类是哪来的这么多的精力，但他在北极漫长的夜晚里，确实用歌声给驯鹿们带来了喜悦与欢乐。  
  
而当“铃儿响叮当”的欢快乐声从遥远的人类村庄传来的时候，Eduardo期待多时的圣诞节，也终于悄悄降临。  
  
17  
Eduardo最早萌生出“成为圣诞老人的驯鹿”这样的想法，是在他很小的时候。  
那个时候他还和他的家人们生活在巴西的丛林里。他还太小，小到他的母亲甚至不敢让他离开自己的视线。他就每天跟在母亲身后，跟着他的母亲学习白尾鹿在丛林里生存所需的各种技能。他的哥哥们已经成长到每天都在丛林里撒丫子疯跑，就连父亲的威严也镇压不了这两只意气风发年轻力壮的小鹿。  
哥哥们回来的时候总是Eduardo一天里最开心的时候，因为他的哥哥们不仅会给他带来丛林里的新鲜事，还会告诉他人类村落的趣闻。尽管那些关于人类的事情，也只是两个哥哥远远观望来的，但这已经足以让Eduardo心驰神往。他对哥哥们口中所说的那个人类世界充满好奇，而哥哥们夸张的形容丝毫没有让Eduardo怀疑这些话的真实性。在他的心里，人类大概是世界上最复杂也是最有趣的动物，而那个由人类创造的时间，更是精彩纷呈，充满着无数Eduardo可以想象和无法想象的新鲜事儿。  
  
等Eduardo稍稍长大些了，他终于等来了哥哥们带着自己去人类的村落玩耍的机会。但哥哥们不敢带着Eduardo大白天的出现在村落附近，只愿意在夜深人静的时候带Eduardo去看看人类村落的样子。但这已经足以让Eduardo兴奋好几天了。等到了约定好的日子，Eduardo甚至提前了好几个小时，就等着哥哥们带自己离开家。  
这是一个冬日的夜晚，月亮高挂在夜空，树梢上还残留着冰霜。Eduardo在两个哥哥们一左一右的包围下，躲在树丛里，远远地望着只有零星地点着灯光的村落。尽管Eduardo只能勉强看清夜色下村子里不规则地排列着的用砖石砌成的小屋，但Eduardo依旧激动地连心脏都炽热得仿佛要从胸口蹦出。  
他一动不动聚精会神地注视着沉睡着的村庄，仿佛是想把这样的景象永远地印入自己的脑海里。就在他屏气凝神的时候，远处突然传来的笑闹声打破了夜的寂静。他疑惑地望向声音传来的方向，同时感觉到他的哥哥用前蹄碰了碰他。  
“Dudu，快看快看。”  
“那是什么？”  
就在他们一问一答间，Eduardo的眼前终于出现了笑闹声的源头——九头高大健壮的驯鹿拉着雪橇在空中飞翔而来，雪橇上还坐着一个背着巨大的袋子，红色帽子，红色棉衣，红色靴子，和浓密的白色胡子的老人。  
  
“那是圣诞老人和他的驯鹿们。他们每年这个时候都会来给人们送礼物。”  
  
Eduardo突然失了言语。他望着在天空中奔跑的驯鹿们，他们矫健的身躯，灵活的动作，稳健的步伐，还有他们轻快的笑声——  
他想成为他们的一员。  
Eduardo从来没有这么想做一件事情。  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

18  
Eduardo在天空中奔跑。  
飘雪落在他的鼻尖，倏忽之间便融化成水。从他脸颊划过的风带来遥远的音乐声，他跟着音乐的拍子脚步轻盈地朝着自己的目的地跑去。跟着风一起从他身边经过的还有在夜空里闪闪发光地一会儿变成一只兔子，一会儿变成一只天鹅的金色沙子——那是睡神沙人，当他从Eduardo身边走过的时候，Eduardo总能听到清脆的笑声。  
  
他的背上是满满一大袋的礼物。他将要将这些礼物分发给许下愿望的孩子们。离那些孩子们越近，Eduardo的心也跟着加快了搏动的速度，他几乎可以听得见从自己胸口传来的心跳声。月光指引着他前进的方向，夜风送来孩子们许愿的声音。他朝着这些孩子们奔跑着——带着这些孩子的希望与他自己的喜悦，他奋力地奔跑着。  
  
人类的灯火近在咫尺。  
  
19  
阿伦戴尔是Eduardo的最后一站。  
这个位于北方的海上小国有着如画的雪景。当Eduardo的包裹里只剩下了最后两份礼物的时候，他的眼前也出现了阿伦戴尔巍峨屹立着的冰雪城堡——  
它属于阿伦戴尔的冰雪女王，Elsa。  
  
流沙般地银色月光洒落了一室。月光下，Anna公主在床上睡得香甜。Eduardo忍不住对着对方恬静的睡颜后打量了好一会儿，才将礼物放在了床边Anna准备的袜子里。  
他转过身，正准备从窗口离开，却一眼撞上了卧室门口好奇地望着他的银发姑娘。  
  
Eduardo的动作一僵。  
  
然而没一会儿，脑中灵光一现地闪过Mark对Elsa的描述的Eduardo就放松了身体。他回望着对方，棕色的大眼睛月光下闪烁着温暖而带着些许羞怯的笑意。  
他朝着依旧沉睡着的Anna晃了晃脑袋后又冲着Elsa挤了挤眼睛。会意的Elsa手指放在唇间做了个嘘声的动作后，便踮着脚尖，轻手轻脚地出了房间。Eduardo跟在她身后，动作轻盈而安静。  
  
20  
“谢谢你给Anna带来的礼物。”这是Elsa对Eduardo说的第一句话。  
Eduardo受宠若惊地红了脸。他不好意思地摇着头，结结巴巴地说不出一句回应的话。好一会儿，小白尾鹿才想起自己包裹里的最后一份礼物，眼睛一亮道：“还有一份礼物——给你的礼物。”  
他这时候已经紧张地没空思考直接把礼物给对方算不算违背了他们的传统——从未接触过人类的Eduardo第一次与一个陌生人如此接近，而对方又是这样一位气质高雅身份尊贵的女王，甚至还有着奇妙的操纵冰雪的能力，这几乎要让Eduardo激动得喘不过气来。  
  
“我的？”Elsa惊讶地接过礼物。  
Eduardo深呼吸了好几次，终于让自己的声音没那么抖：“这是Mark让我交给你的。给Anna公主的礼物也是Mark亲自选的。”  
“Mark——？”Elsa惊喜地喊了出来，“你认识他？他还好吗？自从他离开阿伦戴尔，我已经好久没听到他的消息了。”  
一提到Mark，Eduardo脸上就难以抑制地绽开一抹灿烂的笑容：“他现在在北极，他和Sean一块儿——Sean就是圣诞老人，也是Mark的好朋友。”  
Elsa若有所思地看着眼睛放光的Eduardo，笑眯眯地冲着他眨了眨眼睛道：“那你呢？你和他难道不是好朋友吗？”  
“Mark当然是我的好朋友，他是我最好的朋友——”Eduardo急切地回答。等察觉到Elsa笑中的揶揄，他才又一次红了脸，低下头不再说话。  
  
见Eduardo实在害羞得不行，Elsa体贴的转移话题道：“你的任务是结束了吗？”  
Eduardo终于松了口气，点了点头后，他踌躇了好一会儿才说道：“尊敬的女王……”  
“叫我Elsa就好。”  
在Elsa亲切的笑容下，Eduardo总算稍微放松了些。他鼓足了勇气，抬起头直视着Elsa的秀雅美丽的面容：“Elsa，请问……请问你知道，有什么办法让Mark不再惧怕高温吗？”  
Elsa的眼里闪过一丝了然。随着Elsa发出了一声怅然的叹息，Eduardo的心不自觉地揪紧。  
“我亲爱的小鹿，”Elsa伸出手，试着触碰Eduardo的头——在得到了对方的默许后，她才轻轻抚摸着Eduardo的脸颊，轻声道，“你是想帮Mark是吗？”  
Eduardo忐忑不安地点点头。  
“我也很想帮Mark。”Elsa道，“我爱他就如同爱一个弟弟。但是，我很抱歉，我无能为力。”  
“但是……不是你创造了Mark吗？”  
“我的魔力或许赋予了他生命，但是却没有办法让他变成一个人类。”  
“……”Eduardo恍然大悟，“Mark想成为一个人类。”  
“而我没法帮他成为一个真正的人类，一个不需要他人的魔力支持的人类，一个可以肆意行走在阳光之下的人类，一个可以……一个可以掌握自己命运的人类。我很抱歉，但我真的无能为力。”  
Eduardo怔怔地看着Elsa，嗓子里仿佛被酸腐蚀了一般，又热又痛。半晌，他才哑着嗓子挤出一句模糊的话：“但是……”  
“这也是Mark为什么会离开阿伦戴尔，他想要找到能让自己变成真正的人类的方法。”Elsa道。她望着面前茫然无措的小鹿，低下头，柔软的嘴唇轻触了小鹿的前额一下。  
“我曾经因为恐惧自己的魔力而疏远我的家人，直到Anna让我知道，她对我的爱不会因为我是个怎样的人而改变，哪怕我疏远过她，哪怕我伤害过她。”Elsa对Eduardo露出一个温柔的笑，“而我也一直来不及告诉Mark，他对我和Anna有多重要，无论他是不是人类。”  
  
21  
自从圣诞节后，Eduardo几乎每天都往圣诞老人用来放置自己不用的杂物的那个冰洞里跑。Mark也曾去找过他，却看见Eduardo和那面会说话的镜子聊得正开怀。心里莫名升起一股怒气的Mark扭头就走，等Eduardo来找他的时候还晾了Eduardo好一会儿，才把自己给他准备的新书拿出来。  
  
但Eduardo并没有察觉Mark的小脾气，他正在跟那面镜子打听之前Mark在冰洞里找到的东西。每一次镜子都在竭力的转移话题，这让Eduardo更相信他知道些什么。持之以恒地骚扰镜子近半个月后，镜子终于支持不下去，向Eduardo松  
“那个雪人在找一份地图。”镜子心不甘情不愿地说道。  
Eduardo追问：“什么地图？”  
“一份表明了北极女巫的位置的地图。  
“北极女巫？”Eduardo不解。  
  
镜子无奈地叹了口气，朝着Eduardo娓娓道来。  
  
“北极女巫是居住在北极深处的一个女巫，谁也不知道她从哪里来，也不知道她的身份。大家只知道，这位女巫魔力强大，而且有着无数的宝物。那个雪人想要便成人类，就需要女巫手里的一份卷轴，一份能实现所有愿望的卷轴。”  
“那Mark找到了吗？”  
“他找到了，你第一次来这里找他的时候，他就已经找到了。”  
Eduardo的心提了起来：“那为什么Mark从来没有去找过那位女巫？那位女巫……很危险吗？”  
“他没办法。”镜子回答，“那位女巫常年都在沉睡，但是她的住处周围都是她布下的魔法，一旦有人触动，她就会立刻醒来，将入侵者撕得粉碎。只有一个办法能进入她的住处。”  
“什么办法？”  
“圣诞老人的驯鹿——只有圣诞老人的驯鹿能进去为女巫送圣诞礼物。而且女巫非常喜欢这些给他们送礼物的驯鹿们，因此赋予了他们随时进入自己的领地的权力。只有驯鹿能接近女巫，哪怕连圣诞老人，都要经过女巫的同意。但现任的圣诞老人很久以前得罪过女巫，女巫是绝对不会放他进去的。”  
Eduardo的眼中亮起了希冀的光芒：“那么，我能去找这位女巫吗？”  
“……”良久的沉默后，镜子才回答了Eduardo的问题，“我想你可以——但是，我劝你最好别去。世界上一切东西都是需要代价的，我亲爱的小鹿，这是那个雪人的事情，不值得你为他付出代价。”  
“不。”Eduardo摇摇头，脸上的笑容简直可以点亮整个冰洞，“我觉得值得。”  
  
22  
Eduardo向Chris请了假。  
他告诉所有人自己要回巴西看他的家人。Chris大方地给了他一个月的假期，Dustin他们虽然舍不得Eduardo，但为Eduardo要和自己的家人这件事情而团聚。就连Mark，尽管他一直这段时间一直因为Eduardo对他的忽视而闹小脾气，但在Eduardo出发的时候却还是远远地看到了站在阴影里的Mark。  
  
Eduardo在离开了大家的视线后就拐了个方向回到了北极。Mark的确拿走了那份地图，但是和地图一起在冰洞里呆了不知道几百年的镜子早就把地图上的内容记住了。在镜子的指导下，Eduardo朝着女巫所在的地点奔去。  
找路的过程倒也并不是那么一帆风顺。知道路线的镜子并不熟悉北极的地形，熟悉地形的Eduardo则不知道路线。好在尽管中途走错过路，Eduardo还是在第七天的时候找到了女巫的家——  
当他踏进女巫的魔法所覆盖的范围内的时候，Eduardo明显感受到了周围空气的波动。在他的眼前，原本白茫一片的雪地突然开始变得如同覆盖上了一层水波般的模糊，片刻后，波纹逐渐退去，露出了魔法掩盖下的一座看似平凡无奇的石屋。  
  
Eduardo惊叹着看着这幢突然出现的石屋，原地跳跃了几次后，Eduardo才稍稍平静一些，走到石屋前，小心翼翼地敲了敲门。  
“是驯鹿吗？快进屋吧，外面冷。”伴随着一道苍老而慈祥的女声，Eduardo面前的石头做的门突然向内旋转，给Eduardo留出了一个能够进屋的通道。  
Eduardo走进屋子。  
  
尽管从外面看，这只是一座小小的石屋，但是里面却远比外面看到的要大得多，也比Eduardo想象中的女巫的住处要温馨的多。  
就像Eduardo去送礼物时候经过的无数个人类的家里一样，Eduardo进屋后看到的是一间大小适中的客厅，在明亮的灯火下，古老而结实的家具连边缘都显得柔和。Eduardo不敢多打量，一进门，他的目光就锁定了客厅一角，那位躺在木质的扶手椅上，盖着一层薄毯，带着副遮住了大半个脸的眼睛的老婆婆身上。  
“你好，我叫Eduardo……”Eduardo自我介绍道。  
“一只白尾鹿——啊，你就是大家都在说的，那位代替了受伤的驯鹿为圣诞老人工作的白尾鹿吧。”老人家打量了Eduardo几眼后，迅速得出了结论，“我的孩子，你来找我老人家有什么事情呢？现在可没几个孩子愿意来我这里了，他们都怕着我咧。”  
“我想向你借那个能实现一切愿望的卷轴。”Eduardo毫不犹豫地回答，“我可以为你做任何事情，只要你愿意将它借给我。”  
“你有愿望想要实现？”年老的女巫直起身子，推了推眼镜，眼睛一眨不眨地看着Eduardo，“让我看看，你为什么想要这份卷轴呢——为了一个朋友？你想帮他实现便成人的愿望？真是个傻孩子……我想你已经知道了，实现一个愿望，是要付出相应的代价的？”  
Eduardo点着头道：“我知道——无论什么我都愿意，只要Mark可以变成人类。”  
女巫望着Eduardo有些颤抖的腿和故作勇敢的眼神，噗嗤笑了起来。她摇摇头道：“不用这么害怕，我是个讲究公平的人。孩子，既然你是为了朋友的愿望，那么，我们就来做这样一个交易吧，你的朋友得到了什么，你就会失去什么，你愿意吗？”  
  
Eduardo几乎是立刻同意了女巫的要求。这已经比他想象的要付出的代价要好的多——尽管他并不是十分理解女巫这个交易的含义，但最起码，这个交易听起来的确公平。而他也下意识地相信这位和蔼的老妇人——尽管对方是个女巫——并不会欺骗他。  
“你会后悔的，孩子。早晚有一天，你会后悔今天的选择。”Eduardo眼里明晃晃的信任让女巫忍不住出声提醒。  
Eduardo只是小幅度地摇了摇头。  
  
女巫拿出了她的卷轴。  
  
在北极的另一边，原本正在和Sean讲话的Mark突然倒了下去。在Sean震惊的目光下，Mark冰雪所做的躯体随着流转的白光一点点褪去冰雪的模样，取而代之的是只有人类的皮肤。当白光消失的时候，站在他面前的已经不是他所熟知的那个雪人——  
而是一个皮肤温热，有着鲜活心跳的人类。  
  
立刻将自己的变化联想到了Eduardo的离开的Mark震惊地望向了北极女巫所在的方向。  
在Mark朝着那个方向跑去前，Sean一把扯住了他。  
  
“就算你要去找Eduardo，好歹也得穿上衣服吧？咱人类不兴裸奔这一套。”  
Mark刚跨出去的那只脚立刻顿住了。  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

23  
Eduardo没想到自己会这么快就见到Mark。  
他对女巫最后的记忆是对方用他从未听过的语言吟诵的漫长的咒语——不知道是不是因为女巫念的咒语太过冗长，Eduardo虽然竭力打起精神，但还是没一会儿就在这吟诵声中沉沉睡去。等他再次醒来的时候，他已经离开了女巫的屋子，身上还盖着一个手工编织的棕色厚实的毯子。  
他环顾四周，迅速辨认出来他现在就在驯鹿们所在的营地附近。不经思索地，Eduardo立刻朝着营地奔去。  
这时候他已经无暇顾及自己对Chris他们所说的谎，他只想知道现在Mark怎么样了，是不是已经变成了人类，会变成什么样子的人类。  
然而他刚跑了几步，就看见遥远的地平线上出现的两个黑点。  
  
——那是Sean和……  
  
和Mark。  
  
Eduardo瞪大了眼睛望向那个朝着自己跑来的熟悉又陌生的瘦小身影，心里闪过的第一个念头就是——  
原来有人类的头发，可以长得跟花椰菜一个形状啊。  
  
24  
Eduardo回去后遭到了大家的集体审问。  
  
他老老实实地从冰洞里的那面镜子讲起，讲到自己和女巫的交易。Chris听得脸上乌云密布，Dustin一脸崇拜，Sean说着风凉话：“真是傻鹿有傻福，那个女巫居然那么轻易就答应了你，本来我和Mark还想让你……”在Mark的死光下，Sean摸了摸鼻子，把原本想说的话咽了回去，自讨没趣地补了一句：“算了，反正Mark怎么也不同意。”  
Mark从一开始就紧抿着唇，眉头皱的几乎要打成一个结。在把Sean的话瞪得噎了回去后，他将视线转回Eduardo，紧盯着Eduardo的眼睛道：“你说女巫和你做了交易，那么交易的内容是什么？你付出了什么才让我变成人类？”  
Eduardo避开Mark的视线，不知怎么的，他就是不大想把女巫说的那句“日后你一定会后悔”的话告诉Mark。他想了好一会儿，一直到Mark几乎要逼近到他面前，Eduardo才摇摇头道：“我也不知道女巫到底拿走了什么，不过我猜应该没什么大不了的，你们看我现在不就好好的。”  
Mark依旧死盯着Eduardo的眼睛，却没有对Eduardo这句话发表什么评价，倒是Chris苦口婆心地对Eduardo道：“你怎么就知道他拿走的东西不重要？我就知道以前有人和女巫做交易，做完后也觉得自己好好的，结果没过多久他的头发就掉光了——万一你的毛也都掉光了怎么办？北极这么冷，你本来就不大适应这么冷的天气，万一毛掉光了……”  
  
“Chris。”——来自Sean抓狂，Dustin恐惧，Eduardo无奈的三重奏。  
  
Chris狠狠地给了他们每个人一个恨铁不成钢的眼神。要不是他们都这么不省心，他也就不需要像个老妈子一样的操心了！  
  
25  
Mark生气了。  
  
Eduardo从来没有这么清楚地察觉这一点——他比以前更加沉默，却也更具攻击性，Eduardo已经不止一次看到Mark把别的驯鹿骂到哭了。他隐约知道Mark是为了什么而生气，心里有点委屈，却又有点儿高兴，连他自己也搞不清自己这奇怪的情绪到底是什么。  
Mark变成了人后就很少像以前那样独自找个偏僻的地方带着。不知道为什么，Mark变成人类后体温比常人要高一点，哪怕是在北极，Mark的手都是温热的。但他现在毕竟只是一个普通人类，因此他还是换上了厚厚的棉衣，大多数时间都在火堆旁边坐着看书。第一次看到Mark离火堆那么近的时候，Eduardo高兴地围着Mark跳了好几圈。那也是这些天来Mark脸上第一次露出笑容，但是很快那笑容就被另外一种复杂的情绪所代替。Eduardo不懂，却能察觉Mark心情的烦躁。他想安慰Mark却无从入手，最后只能拿脸颊往Mark的颈窝蹭了蹭，希望能缓和一下对方的心情。  
  
不久后Eduardo就发现Mark生气了。生他的气。Eduardo只能等着Mark自己气消。要是Mark一直生着气，Eduardo也想好了，等夏天到了，他就带Mark去巴西，他要带Mark见自己的亲人，还要带Mark去感受巴西的阳光。他不知道Mark会不会喜欢巴西热烈得过分的太阳，但那一定会是一个无比新奇的感受。更重要的是，Eduardo想带Mark去看自己长大的地方，他想和Mark分享所有他们遇见之前的事情。尽管他知道自己的经历远不如Mark周游世界来得精彩，但他依旧想和Mark说，想让Mark知道。  
  
他甚至还想好了和Mark一起去阿伦戴尔。他很喜欢Elsa和Anna，他也相信Mark也一定非常想念她们。Elsa和Anna一定会非常高兴看到Mark变成了人类，她们会怎么评价Mark的新样子呢？毕竟变成人类的Mark和她俩都不怎么像。不过就是雪人的时候，Mark也不怎么像Elsa和Anna，从外表到性格，所以她们大概也不会特别惊奇吧。  
  
Eduardo想了很多，但他没想到的是，在他的想法成真前，就先迎来了Mark要离开北极的消息。  
  
26  
Eduardo找到Mark的时候，他已经和Sean快离开北极圈了。  
  
Eduardo喘着气，皱巴着脸好像要哭出来一般。Mark和他相视了好一会儿，才上前一步，喊了一声：“Wardo。”  
Eduardo想问Mark为什么要离开，北极不好吗，驯鹿们不好吗……他，不好吗？但是看着Mark坦荡而无畏地和自己对视的目光，Eduardo知道Mark已经下定了决心。他强忍着眼泪，几乎是嗫嚅地问道：“你要回阿伦戴尔吗？”  
“不。”  
“你要去巴西吗？”  
“不。”  
“那你还会回来吗？”  
“……我会的，Wardo，我会回来看你的。”  
  
Eduardo终于能挤出一个笑容。他想了想，又小心翼翼地问道：“那你要是到了个新的地方，会给我寄信吗？让我知道你到了哪里，这样……这样……这样等到了圣诞，我就能给你送圣诞礼物了。”  
“我会记得的。”说完这句话的Mark视线依旧牢牢地锁定着Eduardo红通通的眼睛。他抿了抿唇，犹豫了一下，才像发誓一般的许诺道：“我会记得的，Wardo，无论我去了哪里，我都会记得你的。”  
Eduardo笑容的弧度因为Mark这句话而变深，眼里的泪水却越积越多。  
  
他想让Mark留下来。  
他是那么的想让Mark留下来。  
  
27  
Eduardo爱上了望着远处发呆。  
  
说是远处，实际不过是Mark离开的方向。但哪怕Mark离开的时候是这个方向，也不代表他就不会换个方向继续走。但Eduardo依旧执拗地坚持着他日复一日的等候，好像Mark只是去北极圈附近的人类村庄去溜达几圈，很快就会回来。  
Eduardo还喜欢上了人类的村落。他常常跑到附近的人类的小村落，遥遥的看着他们生活。  
其实那些人类对Eduardo都很友好，他们第一次看到Eduardo，明明对他好奇的要命，但没有人真的上前来看Eduardo，只是远远地看着他，生怕吓到了Eduardo。如果是以前，Eduardo可能已经按捺不住自己，跑去和那些人类交流了。但现在他只是保持着和他们的距离，在远处注视着他们，却不介入他们的生活。  
  
他现在已经不需要像以前那样花那么多时间训练了，他就花了更多的时间在训练之外的事情上，眺望远方，观察人类，还有看Mark留下来的书。Mark留给他的书上每一本都有Mark写下的笔记，这让Eduardo几乎有一种Mark还在他身边的错觉。  
尽管Mark已经离开了，但Eduardo学得更刻苦了。或许是因为他希望Mark回来的时候，会为他的进步而高兴，又或许是因为他那么模模糊糊的想法，也许等他知道了更多的知识后，他就能帮Mark了——无论Mark离开北极是想去做些什么，Eduardo都希望自己能帮上忙，这样——  
这样他就能一直陪伴在Mark身边了。  
  
但这个想法在他内心沉沉浮浮，一直到第二年的圣诞，Eduardo都没能真的实践它。Chris望着他的眼神里有着越来越浓重的忧虑，Eduardo为此感到内疚，却没法为了他的朋友们振作起来。他第二次去送圣诞礼物的时候，最后一站依旧是阿伦戴尔，但他没有去找Elsa，也没有去找Anna。就像之前他送去的无数个礼物一样，他将自己准备给Elsa和Anna的礼物放好就从窗口离开，当他回到天空后，望着地面上遥远地只剩一个黑点的城堡，Eduardo良久才积蓄起回去的力气。  
  
他和Mark说过要为Mark送礼物，但Mark一个月前寄来的信告诉他，Mark要出海，在接下来的几个月里，Mark都会留在海上，哪怕是最为老练的驯鹿，都没法在大海里找到Mark。Eduardo把自己准备好给Mark的礼物细心收好，准备明年的时候一起送过去。  
但是第二年的时候，Eduardo依旧没把他的礼物送到Mark手上。Mark去了遥远的东方，那是一块驯鹿们没有踏足过的土地。Eduardo只能将今年的礼物与去年的礼物一起收起来，等着来年的圣诞节。  
但是第三年的时候，连Mark的信也中断了。  
  
Eduardo眼里的光芒一年一年地黯淡下来。  
  
28  
Chris在一家小旅馆里找到了喝的烂醉如泥的Sean。  
在其他人惊恐的眼神里，Chris把Sean往自己背上一扔，就头也不回的奔出酒馆，朝着天空奔去。等找到了河边一个没人的地方后，Chris把Sean往河里一扔，等对方在水里挣扎了好半天，他才大发慈悲地把对方捞上来。  
“醒了？”  
狼狈不堪地在地上吐着河水的Sean眼睛一撇就看到了自己面前Chris健壮的蹄子。他不自觉地抖了一下，干笑着回答：“醒了，醒了，其实我压根就没醉，刚刚只是逢场作戏罢了。”  
  
Chris冷笑了一声，开门见山道：“Mark呢？他怎么没和你在一块儿？”  
Sean耸了耸肩：“在大海上呗。我也不知道他这回航行的目标是哪儿。”  
“那你知道哪里能找到他吗？”Chris皱起眉头。  
“你要是有耐心，可以让你的驯鹿们在欧洲最大的几个港口等着，Mark总有要回岸上的时候。”Sean往后一倒，找了个舒坦的姿势躺着，继续道，“你来找Mark，是为了Eduardo？要是这样，你还是回去劝那只小白尾鹿别等了。”  
“他说过他会回去找Eduardo。”Chris冷着声音，干巴巴的说道。  
“但Mark也没说他什么时候回去啊。”Sean好笑地摇摇头，“Chris，你看的出来Mark是什么样的人——他能改变世界的，几百年后，哪怕没人记得圣诞老人是个什么玩意儿了，Mark这个名字依旧会被他们记得。Mark不可能留在北极，Eduardo也没法跟着Mark出海航行。Mark走得太快了，没有人跟得上他，所有人都会被他抛下的，就算是Eduardo，也没法让他回头看一眼。”  
Chris沉默了下来。他看了眼在地上躺的舒服的Sean，又一次怒从心中来地狠狠踹了对方一蹄子。  
  
“等等——你怎么又踹我？”  
“本来留给Mark的，既然找不到他，那就留给你了。”Chris理直气壮地回答。  
“……”驯鹿的逻辑真难懂，被踹得脸上多了个红印子的Sean简直想跳回河里得了。  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

29  
再一次踏上阿伦戴尔的土地之时，Mark几乎有一种如踏云端的虚幻感。  
尽管外面的世界已经发生了天翻地覆的变化，但在阿伦戴尔这个海上小国里，四面的海洋挡住了外界的风起云涌，人民依旧过着平静而安稳的生活。十年前Mark离开的时候，阿伦戴尔是什么样子，现在的阿伦戴尔依旧是那个模样。这让Mark仿佛穿梭了时光，回到了自己还是雪人的时候——回到了自己还在阿伦戴尔的时候。  
  
Mark此次回到阿伦戴尔，一方面是他自己也想回来，另一方面也是受了Elsa女王的邀请——整个欧洲即将掀起一场变革，哪怕阿伦戴尔偏居一隅，也无法逃脱。隐约已经有此预感了的Elsa自然不会让阿伦戴尔处于被动的局势，而正好从海上航行归来的Mark变成了她的第一选择。  
然而在见到Elsa之前，听说了Mark要回来的消息的Anna就在码头截住了Mark。Mark就这么眼见着Anna奔到自己面前，扫了自己一眼后就继续踮着脚尖拼命往远处张望。憋着一口气的Mark也不喊人，就那么面无表情地瞪着Anna，偏偏粗神经的Anna毫无所觉,视线偶然和Mark对上的时候，还以为是因为自己激动地忘了形，引起了路人的围观，不好意思地捋了捋头发后就继续往人群里找人。  
  
Mark继续瞪Anna，Anna依旧不为所动。  
当Elsa来到码头的时候，看到的就是一个小卷毛死死地盯着Anna，而Anna傻乎乎地到处找人的样子。  
她看了他们好一会儿，都没见情况有任何的变化。忍俊不禁的Elsa摇了摇头，等她乐够了，才笑着喊了声：“Anna，Mark。”  
  
“Mark，Mark在哪儿？”Anna瞪大眼睛四处张望着，偏偏就把自己身边的Mark略了过去。  
Mark面部的肌肉难以控制地抽搐了一下。他一转身，朝着Elsa点了点头回道：“Elsa，好久不见。”  
Anna这才震惊地看向了近在眼前的Mark。打量了对方好一会儿，她才喃喃道：“Mark，怎么你变成人了，一点儿也没长个啊。”  
“……”Mark简直想把Anna就这么踹进海里。  
  
30  
习惯了在海上漂泊的日子，Mark用了好一段时间，才重新适应了岸上的平静生活。除了被Anna缠着讲述自己这些年环游世界的经历之外，Mark每天的大部分时间都在和Elsa在书房里讨论现在欧洲的局势。Elsa的目光敏锐，而Mark对Elsa也是知无不言，没多久Elsa就已经大致了解了情况。  
一个月后，Mark和Elsa的话题终于从纯粹的公事掺杂进了私事——当然，不是Elsa和Anna的私事，而是Mark的私事。  
  
Mark一向闭口不提自己是如何从雪人变成了真正的人类。但Elsa还是从他的表现，和这些年Eduardo再也没在她面前出现过这些蛛丝马迹里推测出了事情的大概。Elsa也曾旁敲侧击过Eduardo的近况，每次得到的都只有Mark的沉默。  
Anna也是心心念念着想和Mark问Eduardo的事情——自从Elsa跟她讲了自己见到了代替圣诞老人来送礼物的驯鹿的事情，Anna就天天盼望着圣诞节，希望能守到Eduardo。但每次圣诞节，Anna都和来送礼物的Eduardo错过了。  
然而Mark的态度让Anna一次次地把自己的问题咽了回去。她瞅瞅Mark，又瞅瞅Elsa，怎么也搞不清到底发生了什么。  
  
可惜北极太远了。Anna望着北边遗憾地想，不然她就去北极把那头小白尾鹿找来——当初她和Elsa，可就是靠她冰天雪地里翻山越岭地去找Elsa，两个人才有机会让对方知道自己的心意。  
等Mark要走的时候，他还是没在Anna和Elsa面前提过一次Eduardo。Anna望着他，总想着当初把自己关在冰雪城堡里的Elsa是不是也是这样封闭了自己。在Mark上船前，Anna还是忍不住，一把扯住Mark，冒着被Mark浑身上下的刺狠狠戳一顿的危险问道：“Mark，你会去北极吗？”  
“……”  
尽管没有得到Mark的回答，但是在自己问出这个问题时对方那一瞬间的退缩已经让Anna明白了他的答案。Anna加重了扯着Mark的手臂的力道，急切地对Mark开口道：“Mark——你该去看看的。不管你和那只小白尾鹿之间发生了什么，你都该去看看的。不要等到来不及了才后悔。”  
一直到催促Mark上传的喊声又响了好几次，Mark才露出一个笑容道：“我知道了，Anna。”  
  
31  
离开了阿伦戴尔后不久，Mark就将自己手头的事情放在一边，给自己放了一个月的假期，去北极找Eduardo。  
此时北极正是夏天。Mark本来体温就偏高，甚至敢光着脚往雪地上跑，北极夏天的气候对Mark来说更算不上什么。他是来找Eduardo的，但是他在北极遇上的第一个熟人却是Sean。只是还没等Sean跟他打完招呼，Mark就已经不耐烦地问道：“Wardo呢？”  
Sean的表情明显一僵。他退后一步，顾左右而言他地讲了一堆废话，从Chris每日愈烈的暴脾气到Dustin这段时间又干了什么，甚至把Mark这段时间的情况问了个遍，只是不提Eduardo这个名字。Mark的脸瞬时比雪地上的冰雪还冷，他挑了挑眉，眼刃直直的就往Sean身上甩：“Sean，我问你，Wardo呢？”  
Sean梗了好一会，才在Mark的眼神威慑下叹了口气，开口道：“他不在这里。前两年他就不在这里了，只在圣诞的时候回来送礼物。”  
Mark心头不安的预感愈发浓重。他追问道：“那他去哪了？”  
“女巫。他去了北极女巫那里学习魔法。”  
“他为什么会想要学习……”Mark的问题刚说到一半，答案已经浮现在了他的脑海里。  
  
Sean肯定了Mark的猜测：“他想变成人类，所以他想学习魔法。”  
  
32  
最初那只是一个一闪而过的念头。  
随着Mark音讯变得越来越渺茫，那个一闪而过的念头开始变成脑海中一个模糊的想法，一天一天的逐渐清晰，到最后如同一个仗着血盆大口的怪物，将他整个人吞噬其中。  
  
女巫再一次见到他的时候眼中是清晰的了然。但是当Eduardo提出自己的愿望的时候，温和的女巫却坚定地拒绝了他。在他不解的质问下，女巫拥抱着他颤抖的身躯，叹息着告诉了他愿意。  
她不能帮他变成人类，因为Eduardo已经用自己变成人类的机会换取了一个愿望——那个让Mark成为真正的人类的愿望。如果Eduardo想要取回这个机会，就要付出比这惨重的多的代价。她不愿Eduardo坠入深渊，所以无论Eduardo怎么说，这一次她都不会同意Eduardo的请求。  
  
于是Eduardo留了下来。  
Mark给他的书早就已经被他看得倒背如流，女巫不肯帮他，他就翻阅女巫屋子里的魔法书籍，自己学魔法。他从来都不会轻易放弃对自己认定的事情，无论是成为圣诞老人的驯鹿，帮Mark寻找变成人类的方法，还是现在他希望的把自己变成人类。  
女巫并没有阻拦Eduardo的学习。相反，Eduardo的聪慧让她更加的喜欢这只小白尾鹿，而他的执着让女巫都无可奈何。她一次次地劝说着Eduardo，而开始对魔法有了初步了解，明白了自己想变成人可能需要付出怎样的代价的Eduardo却没有因为这些而产生半点的退缩。Eduardo在女巫这里待得时间越来越长，他看的魔法书籍也越来越多。几乎每一天，Eduardo都把自己沉浸在书籍里，就连女巫都说不清，他只是单纯的在寻找变成人类的魔法，还是借此暂时忘却自己的思念。  
  
而那个让Eduardo心心念念的人类，就是在这个时候，闯到了女巫的领地附近。  
  
33  
Eduardo不肯见他。  
  
这是Mark在原地转悠了三天后得出的结论。  
他不知道Eduardo是在生他气，还是因为女巫在他耳边怂恿了什么。反正Mark用尽了方法，明知女巫的屋子就在这一块儿，但他就是找不到。他沉着脸瞪着着地平线的方向，好像只要他瞪得再用力些，就能靠眼神把Eduardo逼出来似的。  
第七天的时候，Mark终于没了法子，也没了耐心。Sean跟北极女巫有旧仇，根本不敢靠近这里。而Chris他们又耿耿于怀于Mark这些年的音讯全无，也不肯帮他。这种时候，Mark也只剩了最后一条路。他拿出自己随身携带的匕首，面不改色的往自己的手上一划，鲜血撒在皑皑的白雪上，绽开艳丽的血花。  
  
空气里开始出现魔法的波动。当女巫的石屋从Mark的眼前出现的一瞬间，一道熟悉的身影立刻扑了上来。  
自责到泪眼汪汪的Eduardo跑出来的第一件事情就是查看Mark的手，当他看着Mark那被鲜血覆盖的手腕，眼泪吧嗒一下就掉到了地上。模糊的视线下，Eduardo看到Mark淡然地收回了自己的手，然后把血迹往衣服上一擦，紧接着……  
——就露出了完好无损的手腕？  
  
“一个戏法罢了。”Mark无辜地说。  
Eduardo傻乎乎地看着Mark，明显还没反应过来刚才的事情。用了好一会儿终于回过神来的Eduardo眨眨眼睛，怯生生地问Mark：“Mark，你生我气了吗？”  
“不生气。”Mark回答，“我让你等了七年，你就让我等了七天，算起来还是我赚了。”他拉着Eduardo身上的棉衣——Eduardo现在的棉衣可不是用Sean的旧衣服做的，而是女巫为他做的漂亮新衣裳。Mark扯了扯Eduardo的新衣服，撇撇嘴不以为然道：“我们回去，我给你带了比这件更好看的衣服。”  
Eduardo却低着头，一动不动。好半天，Mark才听见他小声道：“Mark，你回去吧，我……我在女巫这里还有事情。”  
“你是说学习变成人类的魔法？Wardo，你知道这是不可能的事情，八年前你就已经为了我放弃这样的机会了。”  
Eduardo因为Mark毫不留情的话瑟缩了一下。他不停地摇着头，也不知道是在拒绝回去，还是拒绝承认Mark的话。  
  
Mark叹了口气。他弯下腰，将自己的视线放到与Eduardo同一水平线上。四目相对，Mark开口问道：“Wardo，你为什么想变成人类？”  
“我……我就是想……”  
“不，变成人类从来都不是你的愿望。你想要的是成为圣诞老人的驯鹿，每年都能为那些许下心愿的孩子送去礼物，你希望看到他们的笑容，你想带给他们希望——除非你想升职取代Sean当圣诞老人，否则你根本不会有变成人类这种念头。所以，Wardo，告诉我，你为什么想变成人类？”  
“我……”从来没想过这个问题的Eduardo茫然地看着Mark  
“你是为了我。”Mark肯定地说，“你是因为我，才希望成为人类。”  
这一回，不用等Mark说出下半句话，Eduardo已经开口接道：“我想留在你身边。”  
他低下头，避开Mark的视线，同时轻声重复着这句话，“我想留在你身边。”  
  
Mark的视线却依旧留在Eduardo身上。不久前离开阿伦戴尔时Anna对他说得话再一次在他脑海里响起。而刚刚石屋出现时Eduardo朝他本来时在他脑海里炸开的那个想法却越来越清晰，越来越壮大，直至将他淹没。  
他再次开口：“那就留在我身边。”  
Eduardo惊讶的抬起头。  
“我不需要你变成人类。”在空旷的雪地里，Mark坚定的声音仿佛来自天际，“Wardo，我需要你。”  
  
Eduardo怔怔地看着Mark。  
  
在他们身后，女巫的石屋渐渐出现了一层模糊的波纹，当波纹褪去，只剩下了被白雪皑皑的大地。  
女巫的石屋消失了。  
  
END 


End file.
